


I wish I was real.

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst?, F/F, I guess a short one shot, Im not sure what to put here, I’ll probably add on too here one day, im trying to find the alternate ending, okay maybe a two shot, yes this is taking awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: “You’re not real.”“...”“Of course you wouldn’t answer me you’re fake, for gods sake.”“..But I love you too..you’re just real.”
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wanted to write angst. I’m not sure if I would call this angst but I must confirm that it does make me cry every night that the anime’s we watch are enjoyable and it makes us happy. But, sometimes I do wish we can talk to the characters on screen.

“You’re not real.” 

Diana stares at the screen paused at the brunette protagonist with shiny red eyes who’s gleaming happily at her friends.

“Of course you can’t hear me. You’re fake, for gods sake“ 

“...” 

She turns around and walks towards her bed looking up at her ceiling. Tears well her eyes as she pulls the covers up over her head.

“I wish you were real..I just want to be able to love you...” 

***  
”I love you too. But you’re real..” 

The Japanese protagonist stares up at the mysterious blonde. 

She had caught her eye and took her heart from the very beginning. But, she knew the boundaries between the two and it pained her heart more thinking about that.

”Maybe god will do us a favor one day and make me real.” she closed her eyes and smiled, slowly letting her tears fall.

She reaches up and tries to touch the glass thats blocking her from existence. 

“Akko! We gotta go,” Lotte calls out to her and motions her towards them. 

She takes one more look at the girl comforting herself on her own bed. She looks away and wipes her tears 

“Right..” 


	2. Translucent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright um..so I don’t really know if this will make y’all satisfied. I tried my best and I really wanted to get this updated. I’ve had over 5 drafts trying to write the best one, and I was a little proud of this one the most. I’m sorry if you guys wouldn’t be satisfied with the ending, but it’s a little hard for this fic.

Opaque.

Letting no light, pass through. 

Diana is opaque, forbidding the world from entering her heart. She wished somebody could. 

Yet, only one certain could. That is if she was real. She built walls around her own heart, knowing there was always a sense of foreboding around her. 

Though, her walls were starting to crumble when she found out her favorite anime was going to be discontinued and abandoned. She wanted too fix it again, but she couldn’t. 

She knew that her lovable Japanese protagonist will vanish and all will forget about her. _She_ would forget about her. 

***  
Transparent. 

Despite being insubstantial she believes with her believing heart. She welcomes anybody into her heart. 

The show was going to end. Akko and her friends were going to disappear into thin air.

There was always a sense of feeling in her heart, telling her that it will be okay in the end. A side of her knew they will all meet again and when it happens, she’ll let them pass through her heart. 

Saying their thanks and goodbyes, they all had a melancholy smile planted on their faces. 

“We’ll meet again soon, I promise you guys.” Akko gave them one last hug before fading away.

***  
Translucent. 

Only letting a few light pass through. 

Walking the streets somewhere in Japan, Diana paid no attention to her surroundings. She walked the empty street forming no eye contact to the people who passed by. 

_Wake up._

Her footsteps slow down, as she lifts her head up staring ahead at the figures in front of her.

The feelings long ago had returned, growing bigger and bigger as she was closer to reaching it, but still couldn’t grasp it just yet. So she stretched farther into her heart, and made eye contact.

“Do you know who that is Akko?” one said.

“Mmm...I’m not sure, but it feels like I have seen her around. Maybe she needs help!”

The shortest of the group slowly closes their distance, with Diana keeping her feet planted to the ground.

She was getting closer too the feeling. She knew it all too well. She stretched her hand farther and farther and finally, 

she grasped it.

Her light.

When the figure came too a halt, she raised her hand out and smiled. “It looks like you need some assistance. My name is Akko Kagari!” 

The feeling she had been holding for so long, had finally woken up from its long slumber. Diana took her hand and squeezed it as she looked on at the sight.

Her long luscious hair flowed with the wind as her half ponytail swayed to the side. The sight was truly captivating and Diana wanted to cry. 

She found her light. The only light who had been able to get through Diana’s heart, but couldn’t. Because she wasn’t real. But now, she was right here, holding her hand and smiling graciously at her. 

She let her pass through, and enter her heart to take her rightful place. 

“Hello Akko, it’s very nice to meet you. My name is Diana Cavendish. I am indeed quite lost.” she smiled on and let the stranger who had took her heart yet long ago drag her around. 

Translucent. Diana was Translucent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! I don’t know if this was good enough...I really tried my best and I’m not sure if this is good enough. Though, I do hope this ending pleased you enough, I tried getting suggestions from my friends but they were having trouble as well. 
> 
> And uh keep in mind i’m not one too use this many vocabulary because i’m that dumb so if I did do something wrong please say something! I’ll try my best to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: Diana starts too fall in love with the female protagonist (Akko) in a anime but knows the boundaries between them. Thus, making her wish she was real.
> 
> Akko starts to feel the same way towards Diana but god forbid, she’s fake and she wishes she were real. 
> 
> My heart hurts a thousand more times than it did, but I don’t know how to make a good ending for this oh god, somebody help
> 
> Hopefully you can let your imaginations run wild and think about a better ending for this..but i’m guessing this one shot just doesn’t have a happy ending..


End file.
